


Filthy Little Mudblood

by GryffindorTom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Concubines, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: 'For my master, that is all I am, a Filthy Little Mudblood.' The prophecy never happened and subsequently Lord Voldemort took over the Wizarding World. Muggleborn Hermione Granger is the property of Neville Longbottom, a Pureblood, his playtoy, his Filthy Little Mudblood...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Filthy Little Mudblood – Rating M  
> Summary – 'For my master, that is all I am, a Filthy Little Mudblood.' The prophecy never happened and subsequently Lord Voldemort took over the Wizarding World. Muggleborn Hermione Granger is the property of Neville Longbottom, a Pureblood, his playtoy, his Filthy Little Mudblood...  
> Pairings – Neville/Hermione  
> Warnings – Contains mentions of past underage sexual activities, reader discretion is required. Characters will be OOC from canon.

**Library Wing, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

**4** **th** **October 1996**

' _For my master, that is all I am, a Filthy Little Mudblood.'_ That is the only thing I can think of. My master and his needs are my top priority; his needs are more important than my own.

As I rest from the last round of him taking me anally, his favoured hole especially as I had been pregnant with his child last year, I still feel the pain from when my master, Neville Longbottom, along with his friends Harry Potter and Orion Black triple teamed me, stretching me massively.

I remember how, in my forth year, I suddenly found myself with a collar around my neck, being summoned by my master. According to what he told me, he had brought me at an auction during the summer, meaning that I was his property. I wasn't the only one in our year however, as Lavender Brown, my dormmate before the auction, was sold to her second cousin, Harry Potter.

I remember how humiliating the bondage of my becoming my master's property was, Neville taking me in the Common Room in front of the fourth and fifth years, forcing me to suck him off in front of everybody, the humiliation being unable to come out due to the bond, how he took me in all three holes, the pain of the aftermath being a pain I will never forget

Feeling his call through my collar, I remind myself that for my master I am only one thing in the grand scheme of things

His Filthy Little Mudblood.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> I don't own the Harry Potter series. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.  
> Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts.  
> Social Media  
> You can now like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook and Twitter to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/GryffindorTomOfficial on there.  
> Reviews  
> Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.  
> Story ID - 109


End file.
